


To Aidan's surprise

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Feeding, Hospitals, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Aidan and Josh both hit it off with some nurses at the hospital but will our ladies be able to handle the truth?





	To Aidan's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ....no clue what I'm doing...

Aidan walked into work with Josh not far behind. "How was your date?" Before Josh could answer the head nurse walked up with a young lady attempting to keep up with everything. "There is the supply closet, Aidan, we started a new system you'll be pared with Megan!" With that she walked off leaving a confused nurse. "Hi!" Aidan said in his light hearted chuckle "hi, please tell me now if you are like that?" She said referring to the head nurse. "God no! I was in the same boat." She seemed to lighten up a little. "Ok I'm Megan but you can call me Meg." She smiled as she looked at Josh. "Hi I'm----" Nora turned the corner. "Josh!!" "Yes?" "You left your wallet." She handed it to him and introduce herself to Megan.

 

Lunch rolled around as everyone shuffled through the line. Megan turned to walk to a table when a doctor ran by, causing her tray to flip and land on her clothes. "Sorry!" He kept going. She sighed and bent down to clean it up. Aidan bent down and helped her. "You can have mine." "No, it's alright I'll pass " she said as she throws everything away. "I need to change." "Ok." Aidan said but when she didn't get up he looked at her. "Thanks for helping me." "No problem but are you going to go change?" "I would but I didn't bring another scrub. He nodded. "Come on!" She followed him to his locker. "It might be a little bit too big but it's the best I can do " he hands her his extra scrub shirt. "Thanks so much." She smiled and slips it on. 

 

It was about 9:00 pm when Aidan and Josh heard a soft knock on the door. Aidan got up to answer it. "Megan?" "Sorry to bug you but here is your shirt, washed dried and pressed." She handed him the shirt and went to leave but her phone rang. "Hello?... Woah calm down!....ok i...no I don't have family in Boston!...ok thanks...I guess." With that she hung up and sighed rubbing her eyes before turning to walk away. 

 

Later that night Aidan couldn't sleep so he went on a walk. He turned the corner . A building had burnt to the ground. Before long he herd a whimper. He looked towards it to find a sleeping Megan in a small ball. "Megan?" He shook her gently. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" "Walking, couldn't sleep, why are you out here?" "My apartment is uh well!" She pointed to the burnt wood a couple of yards in front of them. "Your apartment burnt down?" "Yup, just my luck!" She sighed and shivered. Aidan shrugged his jacket off and covered her up. "Come on." "What?" "Josh is with Nora, come on." She looked at him. "Aidan I don't want to be a burden!" "Nonsense, come on" he pulls her to her feet and they walk back to his house and takes her upstairs to the spare room. "It's a little small." He says. "It's better than the old box I was sitting on." "How much money do you have?" She dug in her pocket. "At this point $3.43. my money was in a trunk in the building that is no longer a building." She chuckled as she looked at him. "Stay here till you get back on your feet." "Thanks I appreciate it."

 

Before long Aidan and Megan were getting really close. Sally sat with them on every date to pester Aidan. They had walked in the house and stood in the living room as Josh and them were talking. All the sudden glass broke and Aidan hit the ground with a steak in him. "Oh my God!!" Megan went to look at his wounds. "Megan don't ask questions and just listen to me, than once he's safe you can ask questions." She nodded as Aidan lost conscience. Nora apparently knew what to do. "Josh I don't think it's fresh enough this time." Sally, who Megan could not see, said. "We need your blood." Megan looked up. "Why won't yours work?" "We are uh werewolves and he's a vampire." "Um okay I guess." They set them up next to each other in the Sam bed for a blood transfusion. Megan fell asleep through it. She woke up to Aidan panicking. "Why did you do that?" "To save you!" She whispered weakly. "You shouldn't have! You don't even Know me! It's was stupid!" "It was that or watch you die!" She got up and walked away and went down stairs and ran out. Aidan followed her to a street where bishop had her pinned. "Get off!" "No." With that he bit her neck, it was the exact way to turn her. "you are a fighter, my sweet daughter." He kissed her forehead and gently lowered her to the ground as she passed out. Aidan waited till he left then carried her home and got ready for when she'd wake up.


End file.
